An air bed is often used as a camp bed or a piece of household furniture due to its light weight and flexibility. It is also easy to be stored after deflated.
Nowadays many types of air bed exist. As shown in FIG. 5, such an air bed typically includes an inflatable mattress 2 having a bolster 214, a valve 212, and an air tap 213. The inflatable mattress 2 must be equipped with an air pump 211, which is connected to the valve 212 to pump air into the interior of the mattress 2 during inflation and is disconnected from the valve 212 after the inflation. Although the pump 211 can perform its main function, the arrangement of the pump 211 at side of the mattress 2 during the inflation may trip the user up and thus may bring damage to itself. Furthermore, the separate arrangement may also cause the user to miss the pump 211 after taking the mattress 2 with him/her and going to a destination faraway.
With the development of science and technology, more and more new types of air bed have been developed. However, these conventional beds may not attract the attention of potential customers because they have only an inflatable mattress without any audio equipments which can cooperate with personal audio devices of the user.
Furthermore, when the user bivouacs in the field, the conventional air bed provides only a place for the user to lie on. It provides no proper place to hold personal belongings of the user, such as the clothes taken off from the user, and provides no luminous source.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved air bed to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.